OS Brittana: Ne devient jamais comme moi
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Quand Santana apprend à Brittany comment être en mode "Lima Height"... L'élève va t-il dépasser le maître ?


**Petit OS écrit pour un challenge sur le forum. J'en profite pour partager avec ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu.**  
**Je trouve que l'idée d'une _Brittany Bitch_ est plutôt intéressante, et j'ai voulu tester :P**  
**Enjoy !**

* * *

« Je suis prête San »

« Britt… t'es sure ? »  
« Oui, vas-y ! Apprends-moi à passer en mode Lima Height ! »

Voilà comment ça avait commencé. Une simple discussion entre B et moi sur le fait qu'elle est gentille, voire trop. Une simple phrase que j'avais lancée sur le fait que je pouvais la former à devenir une garce, au sens Lopez du terme. Phrase qui, bien sûr, n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Après une préparation minutieuse et, je l'avoue, un peu laborieuse, Britt est prête pour son « bitch-comeback » à Mc Kinley. Ca ne m'enchante pas, pour tout vous avouer, car l'innocence de B est ce que je préfère chez elle. Sa pureté, son incapacité à faire du mal aux autres, son visage si doux, ses lèvres si f-…  
Ok, ok, je dérape.

Je disais donc qu'elle a eu un entrainement qui la prépare à clacher tout ce qui parle, rabaisser tout ce qui bouge et ridiculiser tout ce qui respire. Et je dois bien reconnaître qu'à mon plus grand étonnement, elle n'est pas mauvaise du tout, voir même plutôt bonne.  
Bon d'accord, physiquement aussi mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Il est actuellement six heures et c'est la tête enfouie dans le cou de ma blonde que je me réveille, ses bras protecteurs encerclant ma taille. Je grogne légèrement au bruit strident du réveil et tend la main pour l'éteindre, écrasant légèrement B au passage, qui se réveille à son tour.

« -Salut Sanny, _me lance-t-elle d'une voix rauque_

-Salut Princesse,_ je lance dans un murmure_. Prête pour aujourd'hui ? _J'ajoute en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou_

-Tu m'as prise pour Berry ou quoi ? Bien sur que j'suis prête ! »

Son ton me surprend malgré le fait que j'y suis plus ou moins habituée maintenant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Mais presque aussitôt, un sourire fier vient illuminer mon visage suite à sa réplique.

« Pas mal B, pas mal, _je chuchote avec un air pervers_. Tu serais pas prête pour autre chose par hasard ? _je lui susurre à l'oreille avant de me mettre à califourchon sur elle, mes mains posées sur le matelas de part et d'autre de son visage._

Normalement, je le serais, et plutôt deux fois qu'une même si je ne comprends toujours pas cette expression …" _me chuchote-t-elle_

Prenant cela pour un oui, j'affiche un sourire carnassier avant d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes. Mais alors qu'elles sont à quelques millimètres seulement, B saisit mes poignets et me fait tomber sur elle, tandis qu'elle pousse énergiquement sur sa cuisse gauche pour nous retourner, me laissant plaquée sur le matelas, les poignets bloqués dans ses mains et son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. L'action n'a pas duré plus de quelques secondes, et mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle tandis que je plonge mon regard dans ses deux orbes bleu marine et sent son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres.

-… mais comme d'habitude tu es trop sûre de toi Santana._ Elle dépose un baiser sur mon nez et termine_ : Brittany is ON. »

Elle se lève alors et part vers la salle de bains, non sans me jeter un clin d'œil malicieux et rouler des hanches de façon totalement indécente pour mes pauvres yeux innocents.  
Cette fille va me tuer, et la journée vient à peine de commencer. Je tente tant bien que mal d'apaiser les battements affolés de mon cœur et de contrôler le feu qui se propage dans mon bas ventre, puis lorsque j'y parviens plus ou moins, je descends à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

C'est sans compter sur Brittany qui est vraiment en mode LHA, et quand je me retourne pour poser les bols sur la table, elle se tient devant moi, ses cheveux blonds et trempés ruisselants d'eau sur son corps. Je baisse légèrement les yeux et m'aperçois qu'elle porte une simple serviette autour d'elle. Je me mords la lèvre et, ne contrôlant plus rien, je m'avance rapidement vers elle pour faire taire ces maudits papillons mais au moment où j'allais écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle m'esquive et je vacille un instant pour retrouver mon équilibre. Outrée, je la cherche du regard et la vois tranquillement assise, prenant son petit déjeuner.

«- Tu sais Britt, le fait d'être une garce n'exclut pas les relations sexuelles ou autres gestes tendres, la preuve j'arrive à faire les deux moi ! _Je lui lance, désespérée_  
-Règle n°1 San, _me réponds-t-elle paisiblement en croquant dans une tartine_  
-Quoi règle n°1, qu'est c'qu'elle a la règle n° 1 ?! _Je m'écrie, exaspérée et totalement frustrée_  
-Toujours se faire désirer »

Et BAM. Prise à mon propre enseignement. Je grogne de frustration et me laisse tomber lourdement sur ma chaise avant de croquer rageusement dans une pomme.  
Britt veut jouer ? D'accords, jouons.

Après s'être préparées et avoir enfilé nos tenues de cheerleaders, nous prenons ma voiture pour se rendre au lycée. Je briefe ma blonde une dernière fois, et la mine concentrée qu'elle arbore me lance une vague d'amour dans tout mon corps, réchauffant mon cœur et mes sentiments pour elle. Mais je ne veux pas me laisser submerger, je secoue donc la tête et entre dans le lycée la tête haute, mains plantées sur les hanches et regard « made in Fabray » sur le visage. Britt fait de même, et je perçois quelques regards étonnés par ce changement d'attitude. Brittany se dirige sans hésiter vers le casier de Finn sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et claque violemment la porte, faisant sursauter le quater back.

« -Brittany ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? _lance-t-il totalement déboussolé par ce changement d'attitude_

- Primo, j'crois pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ta grande bouche de cétacé. Deuxio, j'te conseille à partir de maintenant de plus te trouver sur ma route car la vue de toute cette graisse me donne envie de gerber. Tercio, profite d'avoir un frère qui a un minimum le goût de l'esthétique pour apprendre à t'habiller, tu ressembles à un bucheron mal baisé !_ Jette-t-elle avec mépris, un doigt menaçant virevoltant dans les airs pour appuyer ses paroles_ »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grands pas, laissant un Finn complètement choqué et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un sifflement appréciateur tout en tapant lentement dans mes mains

« Alors là, vraiment bien B ! Presque mieux que moi ! »

« Regarde et apprends San', l'élève va dépasser le maître très vite, _m'annonce-t-elle avec une once de mépris_ »

Je reste choquée par la phrase qu'elle venait d'employer, mais je mis ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline et décide de laisse couler.  
Nous avançons dans les couloirs et notre route croise celle de Tina. Le regard de Brittany se charge encore plus de mépris et un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu, on dirait moi !

« Salut croque mort, _envoie B à l'asiatique_. Sympa les mitaines. Tissées en toile d'araignées récoltées dans le cercueil qui te sert de lit ?

- Que… quoi ? Mais enfin Brittany pourquoi tu es si méchante ?!

- Je ne suis pas méchante, Twilight Killeuse. Je constate, nuance. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire attention quand tu conduis. Tes yeux sont tellement bridés que tu risquerais de te prendre une bagnole tellement t'y vois rien ! »

Tina fut, elle aussi, tellement outrée d'entendre ces propos de la bouche de Britt qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre. Je contemplais ma blonde, carrément impressionnée et vraiment attirée par ce côté bad girl sexy … qui me fiche, une fois de plus, des nuées de papillons dans mon corps.

B continue sur sa lancée et je me retrouve à la suivre, alors que d'habitude c'est le contraire. La situation m'échappe peu à peu, mais je ne peux rien faire, comme si j'étais simple spectatrice.

Nous croisons Mike qui a l'air furieux et bouscule Britt au passage pour aller consoler sa copine, mais au lieu de la faire culpabiliser, elle en rit. D'un rire tellement sadique qu'il commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Nous tournons à droite et juste avant d'entrer en classe, Mercedes nous appelle pour discuter de notre chanson commune du Glee Club. Mais ma blonde en a décidé autrement, et l'interrompt.

« Ecoute-moi Big Mama, j'ai pas vraiment envie de te taper la discute-là. Tu vois, dans cette salle, j'ai maths. Et même ces putains d'équations sont plus intéressantes que toi. Donc t'es gentille, va chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour raconter ta vie, parce que moi j'ai autre chose à foutre. Et profites-en pour chercher une aiguille, que quelqu'un te dégonfle bordel ! Tu ressemble au bonhomme Michelin ma pauvre ! »

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Mercedes part en courant dans le couloir bondé, et Brittany s'engouffre dans la salle sans un regard en arrière. Je me précipite à sa suite pour lui dire qu'elle exagère, mais bizarrement quand j'essaie de parler, elle ne m'entend pas. J'insiste encore et encore, mais je vois bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire. J'essaie de me calmer et comprendre ce qu'il se passe, tentant de voir le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'en classe nous ne pouvons pas parler et donc blesser personne. Enfin, c'est que je croyais.

Brittany sort un chewing-gum de son sac et le mâche sans gêne. Le professeur l'interpelle et lui demande de le jeter, ce à quoi elle répond :

« Eh oh Pythagore, j't'ai pas sonné non ? Donc j'vois pas pourquoi je jetterais mon chewing-gum. Continue à parler sans intérêt et expliquer des calculs qui nous serviront jamais, puisque t'es bon qu'à ça toute manière.  
Hop hop hop,_ lance-t-elle en levant une main quand il essaie d'en placer une_, j'veux pas entendre ta voix de pachyderme en rut, ça m'donne de l'urticaire. »

Elle se lève donc sous les applaudissements des élèves et prend ma main pour me traîner vers la sortie. Je rassemble toute ma volonté pour ne pas la suivre et lui hurler dessus, mais il y a comme une force qui m'en empêche et qui me fait vraiment paniquer. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'essaie de respirer calmement. Quand nous croisons Rachel et Quinn, main dans la main, je vois enfin mon salut. Je m'approche de Q et lui murmure : « B a craqué complet, fais pas attention »

Elle fronce les sourcils et dit bonjour à ma copine, qui réponds simplement un :

« Bonjour Quinn. Salut Rachel, ça va ? »

Je reste estomaquée par cette réaction, pacifique et sans virulence. La blonde me regarde avec un air bizarre qui semble dire : « Tout va bien, pourquoi tu m'as dis ça ? »

Je me tourne vers Brittany qui discute avec Rachel et l'interpelle. Elle ne me répond pas. J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle, me trouvant en position de faiblesse.

« Q, je te promets qu'elle a craqué, elle clache tout l'monde, on est en mode enfants de cœur à côté ! _je tente avec un cri désespéré_ »

« Mais oui Santana, bien sûr. Et moi je suis une poule, _lance-t-elle en ricanant_ »

Les autres se joignent à elle et bientôt je suis la cible de leurs rires moqueurs, de leurs doigts tendus vers moi. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et les sons me parviennent de plus en plus confus, de plus en plus sourds. Je n'entends plus leurs paroles, seulement l'écho de leurs voix et de celle de tout les élèves de Mc Kinley, se moquant de moi. Brittany disparaît de mon champ de vision et réapparaît de manière floue, tenant un slushie à la main et me lance :

« Bonne douche Lopez »

Je ferme les yeux et sens la substance sur moi, suivie par celle de toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Quinn. Je me sens étouffer, me noyer sous cette glace colorée, cherchant désespérément un moyen de respirer et de me sortir de là, quand tout à coup…

Je me redresse en position assise, poussant un cri et respirant à grandes goulées l'air qui s'offrait à moi. Je tente de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive quand mes yeux discernent l'environnement qui m'entoure, et je reconnais la chambre, mais impossible de savoir à qui elle appartient.

Deux bras viennent encercler ma taille et une voix me murmure :  
« Chuut , mon cœur calme-toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je me tourne et vois Brittany, le visage ensommeillé et je ne peux m'empêcher de la repousser violemment après ce qu'elle venait de me faire subir. L'esprit confus, je baisse la tête et constate que je suis au sec, sans aucune trace de slushie.  
Elle me regard complètement perdue, et je mets un long moment à retrouver mes esprits, la respiration saccadée et le souffle court. Je constate le réveil sur le côté affichant 03h56, et comprends que j'avais simplement fait un cauchemar. Soulagée mais pas rassurée pour autant, je décide d'attendre un peu pour me calmer.

« Mon amour, tu as simplement fait un cauchemar .Calme-toi, respire »

Elle me tend un verre d'eau qui me rappelle instantanément le slushie et je recule, apeurée. Elle est intriguée et pas totalement réveillée mais tente de me rassurer comme elle le peut.

« C'est fini d'accord ? Je suis là, avec toi. Tu es dans ma chambre, je ne t'ai rien fait, et il y a quelques minutes tu dormais dans mes bras. Nous avons mangé de la pizza au repas, et nous nous sommes couchées après avoir vu la Petite Sirène. Tu ne risques rien, je suis là pour toi »

Ces quelques paroles me redonnent des repères, et peu à peu mon esprit se reconnecte à la réalité, balayant la confusion dans laquelle je régnais. Je me blottis avec précaution dans ses bras, et bientôt mon cœur se cale au rythme du sien.

« Britt…  
Oui San ?  
Tu peux me promettre une chose ?  
Bien sûr mon ange, dis-moi.  
Ne deviens jamais comme moi. »

* * *

**Des réactions :P ? Le p'tit bouton "review" vous attend :D**


End file.
